A Kiss In The Rain
by MichelleMassacre
Summary: The rain poured around us, drenching any evasiveness we had left. "I can't do this anymore, Jasper." Alex looked at me with pleading eyes. That was all it took. I crashed my lips to hers, and I felt a tug at my cold, dead heart. It was hers. Alex.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, or anything thought up by Stephenie Meyer. But, I'll have Jasper for myself one day. ( :

Chapter One

JPOV

"Come on, Jasper! You only live once," Emmett's puppy dog eyes pleaded with mine as he unmistakably injected yet another pun on our existence. I sighed heavily and shook my head, all the while being dragged from the car to the door. Emmett greeted the bouncer with enthusiasm as he rattled off our names and got us inside, while Peter snickered at us from behind his dark sunglasses. The stench of intoxicated blood and sweat flew at my nostrils. My enhanced vampire senses picked up on, not only the normal smells and sights of a strip club, but also the mixed emotions I was surrounded by.

Why had I let Emmett and Peter drag me here? Hell, why was I still here for that matter? I spun around to escape but Peter was already on my tail, grabbing my arm and pulling me from the back door to the front of the stage. They were determined to sit me here and fill my face with boobs, weren't they?

I didn't even want to be here. Alice wouldn't mind, of course, but the idea of seeing another woman take her clothes off for my enjoyment sickened me. No matter how many times I told the guys I would be fine, they insisted on throwing me a Bachelor's party.

I had officially proposed to Alice seven months ago. Sure, it had been assumed that we were a married couple up until then, but I had old fashioned standards. I wanted a wedding band around both of our cold fingers, and I wanted it now. I had practically begged the guys to just throw me a party at home instead. I suggested we could play some Poker, race the bikes, hell, we could even get some beer. Not that it would affect us, but still. They wouldn't get the crazy idea out of their heads that I needed to go to a strip club, especially when I let it slip about 2 years ago that I had never been to one. Even Edward, who was probably the closest brother I ever had, besides Peter, wanted to come. Unfortunately, he already had plans tonight with Bella and did not want to cancel on her. He promised to take me out on his own tomorrow evening to make up for it.

"Come on, now, Jasper. Have some fun!" Peter called to me over the shoulder of a petite brunette stripper, who was currently giving him the best lap dance of his life. Of course he would be saying have fun, he was already married to Charlotte. She knew he occasionally wanted to go out with the guys, and she trusted him enough to be sure he wouldn't do anything. She really had nothing to worry about, though. It's not like Peter, or any other vampire besides Edward, is ever going to be stupid enough to fuck a human. But, then again, to each their own.

I fought the resistance to flee this rancid place. The only thing holding me here was knowing that the guys had spent a long time planning the rest of the evening. I couldn't ditch them, and I really did appreciate the effort put into planning this. So, in my urge to show them that, I waved a $20 bill at the sweet blonde in front of me. She eyed the money and smiled, but shook her head 'no'. She must have read the curious expression on my face, so instead of telling me what to do, she leaned down and all but shoved her breasts in my face. I assumed she wanted the bill placed in there, to I smiled as I tucked the tip in between her cleavage and her barely-there black lace bra. She winked at me before climbing back on the silver pole and spinning upside-down. My eyes widened as I felt the lust and excitement flowing off her in strong waves, and I repressed the urge, once again, to run for the hills. I didn't get pleasure in flirting with other women as most guys did. I only had eyes for Alice.

I heard whistles and cat calls, mostly from the guys. "That's what I'm talking about, Jasper! Get it, boy!" Emmett laughed as he called over to me from across the room.

"I think I need some air," I obviously lied, as vampires didn't need air, but I hurried out of the smoky building. This may be the only chance I had.

I decided to take a quick hunt and check in at home on Alice before heading back to the boys. They would never even notice my absence. I ran through the nearest woods, the sound of the wind rushing through my hair bringing me back to life. I felt free when I ran, free from the pain, trouble, and guilt that existence tended to bring. I took this opportunity to observe the wildlife surrounding me. I saw the squirrels with almonds and nuts in their chubby cheeks. I saw the ants crawling around on the Maple trees, searching for food and shelter. I noticed the birds in the trees, protecting their nests and chirping away contently. What a beautiful sight.

My unnecessary breathing hitched as I used my vampire senses to track down my prey. My throat burned and I smelled a pack of small wolves traveling nearby. I immediately stopped running and moved soundlessly throughout the woods, following my next meal. There were four of them, not quite newborns but not fully grown. I heard the sound of their heartbeats and I smelled the bland aroma of their blood. My venom seeped into my mouth and my instincts took over. I ran for them, ran to the only thing that mattered in my mind right then.

They noticed my approach but were slow to react. The largest one tried to protect the younger three, and it lunged for my throat. I quickly snapped it's neck and drained it, carelessly throwing it over to the side. As the fire in my throat subsided a bit, I looked over to the younger wolves, eying them as I mentally dared them to run from me.

I laughed as the smallest switched into attack mode. I moved and avoided it's sharp claws, frustrating it greatly when it realized I had the advantage. I was always quick with my decisions and I never faulted in my mental blockage. That's why Alice couldn't visualize me in any of her visions; my decisions and actions were always spontaneous. The only vision she had ever saw me in was the one where we met, in the diner in Philadelphia. I believe the only reason she saw me there was because it was not my choice to be taken to the diner. Peter had a feeling that's where I needed to be and dragged me there. The rest is history.

The immature wolves attacked me once again to no prevail. I killed them almost simultaneously, stopping in between only to savor what little flavor they had in their blood. I finally had my fill and attacked their bodies, shredding them to make it look like another animal attack.

I jogged at human pace, enjoying the sights I was passing with a new remembrance. I loved the country and outdoors when I was human. I don't remember much, but I do recall being Major Whitlock, and commanding my army to protect themselves and the thing they were fighting for. I looked back into my blurry past life, and I saw the breath-taking countryside. I saw the natural, peaceful outdoors. The outdoors that wasn't all concrete, wasn't all lights and money. I saw the country in it's form God meant it to be.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the past. I didn't want to remember my human life. It was so much better than the existence I was in now. I would live then, truly live. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. People looked up to me for guidance. I could always handle myself, and they knew it. I was in charge, I was in control. I really liked it that way. Now, the only thing I'm in charge of is when I take showers and doing my homework from my imperative Eng/La 12 AP Comp class. Alice and the Cullens handled everything else. Yes, I loved Alice... but I hated the feeling of being lost, the feeling of helplessness. It was degrading. I was capable of handling myself, they just didn't know it. I never allowed them for a second to think I was in control of my bloodlust enough to get along without their help. Admitting it to them was sort of like admitting it to myself, and I knew if I didn't have Alice here to keep me diligent, I would have been gone decades ago. I'm sure they all knew this.

My mind stopped wandering as I noticed the smell of blood and heard hundreds of heartbeats. I looked up from my thoughts and noticed myself standing in front of Forks High School, the place I dreaded for the past two and a half years. I hate that school.

I decided to walk the rest of the way to my house at a fast human pace, jogging every now and then. I finally reached the house and was hit with just about every emotion you could think of. The most prominent ones were anger, confusion, fear, anxiety, love, excitement, and.. lust. Heavy, deep lust. I blew it off and assumed it was just Carlisle and Esme role-playing again, and headed inside. The sight that attacked me next was atrocious, and it absolutely broke my heart.

On the couch was the love of my life, my everything, my soon to be wife, having hot, intimate sex with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Two

JPOV

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled as I sprinted over to Edward and punched him hard enough to leave cracks in his marble face.

About that time, Bella came racing down the stairs, her hair still wet from the apparent shower she just got out of. She saw the spectacle before her and immediately burst out into a hysterical frenzy. "You f- fucking bastard! H- How could you? And with my b- best fucking friend! I fucking hate you!" She stormed over to him and grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be Emmett's favorite baseball bat. Oh, shit. Then she rounded on Alice. "And _you_! You were my best friend! M- my sister! I can't believe you would do this to me, either of you! You're getting married tomorrow! You can both rot in Hell." She brought the baseball bat up and prepared to take a swing at Edward's head before I reached out and swiftly snatched it from her.

"Trust me, I would like nothing more than to see him get his head split open, but all this would do is splinter on contact. Then Emmett would be pissed." I looked at her, and she shook her head before running back upstairs.

Alice glanced frantically around as she layed there, still naked and on Edward. She quickly got up when she noticed this, and I could feel the embarrassment and regret rolling off of her in thick waves. She ran towards her room. As soon as she was out of the way, I grabbed Edward and continued beating the shit out of him. He was too distraught by being caught with Alice to even want to retaliate towards me. I took advantage of this and dislocated his arms, broke his legs, and fractured his skull. He had cracks covering every inch of his body. He might die any minute. That thought made me smile as I planned a better, longer lasting torture. One that couldn't be fixed by hunting.

I wrapped a sheet around my hand before quickly grabbing his dick and yanking. I felt the muscles and tissues disconnect as Edward howled in outrage and pain. I smirked at the twisted features on his face as he writhed under me in pure agony. I loved every minute of this.

Just then I heard two sets of footsteps and my sight was filled a moment later by Emmett and Peter, their faces stuck in a mixture of horror and confusion.

Edward was in too much pain then to focus or function, let alone stand. I got up off of him and threw a disgusted glace at Alice, who was curled up in a small ball in the corner. I glanced at my watch, noting that we still had four hours to kill before Esme and Carlisle were due to be home. I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath as I thought of a way to make enough sense of this situation to explain it to the guys. I decided to go straight for it.

"I went out to hunt, thought I'd go home for a minute before you guys missed me too much, and found her bouncing on his dick and screaming his name. My fiance, fucking my brother. Great sight to see the night before marrying the girl. My fucking brother, of all people..." I trailed off, smashing my head in my hands.

"Oh, and Bella saw too," I added without looking up. I didn't need to see their faces to know what they were feeling. Emmett was angry, revengeful, and a bit jealous. He was the only brother who hadn't fucked Alice yet, not that he really wanted to. I think it was just the point of it all. Peter was angry, too, but he was also sad. He knew how much I loved Alice, knew I would go to the ends of the earth just to see her perky, pixie-like face light up. He just wanted to see me happy, but he wanted what was best for me in the long run.

Emmett was the first to speak. "So, what now? Should we just leave him like that, or should we finish him off?" I heard Edward whimper in response.

Emmett's question shocked me. "What do you mean?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I mean, do we just leave him here for Carlisle and Esme to find, and we can go back to the club? Or do we finish him off?" I was silent for a minute. I didn't think Emmett would actually go to that extent to get revenge on Edward. Why would he? It wasn't like he ever tried anything with Rosalie. Emmett must have seen the confusion on my face. "You're my brother, Jasper." He said, as if it was a 'duh' kind of question.

I shook my head again. "So is he, Emmett. You're known him a lot longer than you've known me."

"You're wrong. He's not my brother anymore, he gave up that privilege when he fucked Alice. You, on the other hand, will always be my brother. And family... well... _true _family, sticks together. So, do we kill him?" He eyed Edward's broken body as he said this to me, flashing a warning to him in his eyes that he wasn't joking about anything he just said. I thought about his words for a moment. I knew that it wasn't right to kill Edward.. but oh, how I wanted to watch him burn. The Major was coming out. I could feel it.

Then, out of the blue, I felt something different. A slight tug in my heart, edging me to leave him alone and let it go. I fought with that internal tug, stabbing it away, but it never left. I knew I'd lost the battle.

"Leave him alone, Em. He's not worth the scum off Maria's shoes," I said, referencing to my first love, the woman who changed me. Emmett knew I was serious; I never brought up my days as an early vampire unless it was absolutely necessary. I hated to think about what my job was. I didn't care at first, I thought the same way Maria did. If the newborn was of no use anymore, dispose of it. I soon came to realize that it was wrong. When Peter and Charlotte escaped and came back, telling me there was a different way to live up north, I left without a doubt in my mind. I knew by then that the love Maria claimed to have for me was nothing but a lie, used to drive me to do her bidding. I hated her for it. If I killed Edward, I would be no better than her.

"Can I at least go kick him?" Emmett pleaded with me. I laughed, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Leave him alone, bro," I said. He pouted, but listened anyway. "I'll be back" he said before running out the door. Probably had to go hunt, I thought.

Peter came over and sat down beside me. "Are you okay, J?"

"Shit happens, life goes on, Peter." Peter knew my better than anyone else. Sometimes, I thought he knew me better than I did. I knew he saw through my lies. He gave me a one armed hug.  
>"Maybe you should go get some fresh air," he suggested. I nodded, knowing he wanted a moment alone with Edward.<p>

I walked outside and sat down on a large boulder, venom stinging my eyes. I knew if I was still human, I would be having a breakdown right now. How could Edward do this to me? No, the real question was how could _Alice _do this to me? We were getting married tomorrow. We'd been together for decades, fought for each other, stood by the side of the other through thick and thin. My cold, dead heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. There was a burning fire inside me, not unlike the one I felt when I was being changed. This was unbearable. And the worst part was I could feel the love between them! I knew this was not some fling; they were in love.

I heard Emmett walking up behind me and I stood up, fixing my appearance. "You okay, bro?" He asked quietly. I looked him in the eyes and let him feel everything I was feeling. I duplicated my feelings, pushing on to him the pain, fear, rejection, hurt, anger, betrayal, and every other emotion that was rushing through my lifeless heart at the moment. It was enough to bring him to his knees.

"Make it stop," he grunted, his black eyes pleading up at me from the ground. "Please," he whispered. I instantly withdrew the feelings I had projected into him. He remained on his knees, taking deep, unnecessary breaths to calm himself. He stood up with shaky knees. "How are you handling that?" He asked, his breath still ragged.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I shut down," I answered truthfully. "I forced apathy into my system. It's not that I don't feel it or care, I just shut it out. I'm hurting so bad I'm numb."

As I said this, I thought about how true my words were. The pain in my chest hadn't subsided, I just shut it out. I made myself a walking zombie. No pun intended. I heard leaves rustle as Emmett's eyes widened, and I felt fear, regret, and self-hatred approaching me. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Emmett muttered as he walked away.

I sat back down on the boulder as Alice stepped in front of me. Nothing was said for who knows how long. The seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. Time was irrelevant to vampires; we didn't even register it unless we had to. Eventually the aggravating silence maddened Alice, and she whispered the two words I was most unwilling to answer.

"What now?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

If I did, Jasper would be the main character, not Edward.

Chapter Three

JPOV

I got up and ran over to the nearest tree and punched it. It broke in half and I had to catch it before it fell. I hoisted it up above my head and threw it in the woods. I didn't feel a thing but it helped me restrain from screaming at her. Her eyes were wide and full of venomous tears that would never spill over. I stood up in front of her.

"I see you finally put clothes on," I said, motioning to her jeans and sweater. She looked down at the ground and I knew I could have been a bit nicer, but I just didn't have it in me. I loved Alice to pieces, but she cheated on me, with my brother of all people. With someone who was supposed to be her brother, too. I'm glad I found out before the wedding tomorrow.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I know I hurt you, bad. What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I really do love you."

I laughed, but there was no humor in my voice. "Yeah, I believe that. You really love me, but you were begging for Edward to fuck you harder not even three hours ago. You really love me, but you don't fully regret what you did. You really love me, but I could feel the love pulsating in between y'all, and it was stronger than anything you ever radiated to me. You forget, Darlin', I know what you're feeling, 110% of the time. Think again, Alice, and dream up a couple more lies." My southern accent was starting to come out, and I smiled inwardly at the thought.

At that, she broke down into tearless sobs, and I looked at her in disgust. She wasn't even sorry! "You might be able to fool everyone else, but you're fake, erratic emotions aren't fooling me. I know you, Alice! I know you better than anyone else does. I know your past, I know your feelings, I know the things you love and the things you hate. I knew your trust issues before you did and I broke through them easily. I love you, but I don't have to be psychic to know your future, and it clearly isn't with me."

I got up and started to walk away. "Jasper, wait! Please, I'll do anything. Come on, we've got history. Just tell me what you want me to do." She pleaded with me.

A cold heart-ed smile touched my cold lips as I turned around to face the woman who betrayed me. "I want you to go back inside, kiss Edward until he's all better, and have fun fucking him now because I ripped his tiny little dick off. Oh, and one more thing. I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Don't ever talk to me again. I gave you everything I could, everything I had, everything I was. You threw it away like I was a piece of trash. You never cared like you said you did, like you thought you did. I should have known, should have looked past the top layers of love and lust. I should have known not to trust someone again. You're just like Maria."

I turned around and walked calmly back into the house, leaving her there pain-stricken and alone. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wanted to run back and take her into my arms, tell her everything would be okay. _I _wanted to console _her_. She was my everything. How was I supposed to go on without her? I knew I did the right thing, but that didn't stop it from killing me.

I opened the door and headed straight towards the kitchen and to the stairs. I was going to pack my shit and get the hell out of here before I killed someone. I walked past Edward and he whimpered, clearly afraid. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard. You deserve everything you got and more." He quieted and I turned into the kitchen. Emmett was leaning up against the counter, smirking at me. "What?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, man! I was just enjoying the way you man-handled EdFag in there. I slapped his shoulder before continuing on to the stairs. "Where ya' going, Jas?"

I shook my head and flew up the stairs. I slammed the door on my room and flopped down on my bed. This was going to be a long ass night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey, guys! I hope you like the story so far. I know this chapter was short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise! Hell, there may even be the story's first lemon! You never know. Reviews are very appreciated. I haven't been writing long and this is the first story I'm really committing to. So, please, let me know how I'm doing! Hate reviews are never fun, but I love constructive criticism. ( : Thanks for reading! **

**Love Always,**

**MichelleMassacre**

**3 ( : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, though!

(** : **

**I simply own Alex, who hasn't been introduced yet. Hm.. ( :**

Chapter four

JPOV

My head was swarming with thoughts. Now I knew what Schitzophrenia was like. I can't believe after all this time, she would cheat on me. What if this wasn't the first time? Maybe they'd been doing this for a while now. Either way, I was out of here. I couldn't handle being around them. I knew I had to get away.

I layed there for a moment more before getting up and reaching under my bed for my suitcase. I felt the leathery handle and pulled it out, throwing it on my bed and opening it before going over to my closet and tossing clothes over towards it. I saw how many of my clothes that I didn't like. I'd never noticed that before. They were all just clothes to me. Looking at them with new eyes made me realize how much of my life Alice had controlled. It sickened me. I wasn't some pretty, sports coat-wearing city boy that she had tried to make me in to. I was a country boy. I dug through my closet and pulled out a pair of cowboy boots from the back. Ah, how I missed these things. I carefully tossed them over to the suitcase.

I stepped over to turn on the stereo system Esme had gotten me last Christmas. I pressed play and the sound of Bullet For My Valentine singing Bittersweet Memories filled my ears. Ironic, isn't it? I turned it up and started singing along.

_So take my pictures from your wall_

_Tear them down and burn them all_

_Light the fire and walk away_

_(There's nothing left to say)_

_So, take the ashes from the floor_

_Bury them to just make sure_

_That nothing more is left of me_

_Just Bittersweet Memories _

I heard a knock at the door and turned down the music.

"If you're EdFuck or Alice, leave, now. Anyone else can come in." I called. The door opened and Bella came in. We didn't say anything, just stood there staring at each other. Her hair was a mess, her eyes swollen and red. She had splotches all over her face from crying. I couldn't see someone who had became like family to me suffer like this.

"Come here, Darlin'," I said. She walked over to me and I wrapped my cold arms around her. I knew the pain she was feeling, not just because I could feel her emotions, but because it was the same as myself. I knew how bad it hurt to be rejected by the one you loved. It was killing me.

"It just hurts so bad, Jas. Why? Why would they do this? I loved him.. I loved him, Jasper..." She trailed off into heavy sobs and I rested my chin on top of her head.

"I know, Bella, I know. Shh, just let it out," I whispered. I took a deep breath, and noticed the smell of blood. I immediately let go of her. "Bella, are you bleeding?" I asked.

She looked away and shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

It seemed like she didn't even care if she was bleeding. That wasn't like Bella. She couldn't stand the smell or sight of blood.

I sat down on the bed. "Come here," I said. She walked over to me slowly, her arms crossed.

"Just let it go, Jasper, it's probably nothing," She said, annoyance crossing her pain-stricken features. I shook my head. This was not Bella.

I used my keen sense of smell to find where the blood was coming from. My eyes widened as I raised up her sleeve and saw her bloodied arm, covered with tiny cuts. She pulled her arm back and winced at the sharp movement. "Stop, Jasper! Don't worry about it, it's none of your concern."

That was enough for me to go off. "None of my concern? Are you serious? Bella, we may not be close, but I care enough that I can't let you kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to kill myself! I just cut... I have since I moved up here. So I don't see how it's a big deal," she said.

I shook my head and grabbed one of the hideous shirts Alice had gotten me. "I'll be right back. Don't move," I told her. She rolled her eyes, but it was a good enough answer for me. I raced to the bathroom and found the first-aid kit. I don't know why Esme bought one of these. Yeah, vampires _really_ need first-aid. I was suddenly glad she did have one, though. Maybe she bought it for Bella.

I was back in my room and tending to Bella's arms in no time at all.

She looked at me, confused. "Jasper, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

I laughed. "Don't tell anyone, but I don't really have a problem with my thirst. I could taste your blood and stop at any time, to be honest."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded. She was quiet for a minute. "Do it, I wanna see."

I looked up at her, considering the proposal. "I don't know, Bella. You've lost so much blood already."

"Please, Jas?" She pleaded with me. Why she would want me to drink her blood, I have no idea. If she was sure of it, which she was, I couldn't change her mind. Besides, it's blood without having to kill anyone. How amazing is that? I got up and locked the door.

"Are you positive?" I asked. She nodded. There was no fear in her eyes or her mind, so I got back down on my knees in front of her and carefully lifted her cut-up arm. The bleeding hadn't even slowed down. I took a deep breath and ran my tongue over one of the cuts, savoring the delicious warmth. I heard Bella moan and felt deep waves of lust run through her. Did this turn her on? I decided to try this one out, and licked from her wrist to the inside of her elbow, my cold tongue twirling around one of the deeper cuts. She shuddered and moaned louder, a look of sheer pleasure on her face.

"Um, Bella?" I looked up at her. She opened her eyes and glanced down at me, blushing furiously. "Is this," I said, licking her arm slowly, "turning you on?" She closed her eyes again and I felt the pleasure go through her. "I take that as a yes," I said, laughing. I got up and sat back down on the bed.

"Don't stop," she said, looking at me with those deep brown eyes.

I looked down at her, confused. "Bella..." I started.

She looked away, blushing deeply. "Jasper, you can't tell me you don't feel that spark between us."

This shocked me. "What spark?" I said. This embarrassed her even more.

She was quiet for a moment. "You don't feel the same," she said. It wasn't a question, merely a statement of recognition.

I sighed. "Bells, I love you to death, but it's completely in a brother-sister way. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love again after what happened with Alice. I don't even know if I want to, to be honest. I'm sorry."

She got up and walked to one of the glass windows that bordered my room. Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have assumed you felt the same. I just thought.. since, well.. Edward and Alice..." She trailed off.

"No," I answered. I didn't meant o be rude or anything but I couldn't let her believe I felt the same. I wasn't going to lead her on. How could she even think that I was going to be into her after what just happened with Alice and Edward? That was crazy. I had to get out of here.

"Are you actually going to leave?" I heard a voice from my door. It was Edward.

Bella couldn't contain herself and started crying at the sound of his smooth voice.

"Get the fuck out of here, Edward," I said. The handle jiggled and I heard him sigh.

"Did you really lock yourself in here?" He asked, agitated.

I laughed. "No," I said. I hesitated. "I also locked Bella in here with me."

I heard him growl and a second later he was standing in front of us, the black glass door shattered behind him. "I hope you're planning on fixing that before Esme gets home. She'll be pissed." His irritation made me laugh. "Nothing was happening, you idiot. Unlike some people, I don't get with my brother's mate." I looked at him before standing up. "I see you're fixed," I said, noting his, now, perfect skin.

"Come on,Bella, we're leaving," he never took his eyes off me, but started backing up towards the empty door frame. She didn't respond. "Bella," we glanced over at her at the same time. She was sitting on my bed, her eyes wide with disbelief and cheeks wet with the pointless tears she cried for my idiotic brother.

"You can't seriously believe I'm going anywhere with you?" She scoffed. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion

"You love me,"he said.

She shrugged. "You're a worthless man-whore. Why should I go anywhere with you? I caught you fucking my best friend. Yeah, I love you, don't get me wrong. You're my world, Edward. But you showed me just how much you loved me when you fucked Alice. You're not worth my time.

He looked at her for a long time. I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling; it was a mix of anger, self-pity, lust, sadness, regret, and happiness. Why was he happy?

"Edward, why are you happy?" I asked.

He looked straight at me, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Because Bella just told me what I'd been trying to prove to her for four years. I've told her over and over that I'm not good enough for her, but she always thought it was the other way around. I'm happy she finally sees me for what I am. I'm a worthless monster. I don't deserve her."

"What the hell did you do to her?" I looked past Edward to see Jacob Black.

"Oh, look what the cat drug in," Edward said. This angered Jacob. He was shaking uncontrollably and I knew if he didn't calm down soon he was going to shift.

"Can we take this outside?" I suggested. He looked at me, and I sent his a wave of calm. The shaking reduced immediately and he looked confused. "I can feel the emotions of those around me and manipulate them. I calmed you momentarily so you wouldn't shift in the house and accidentally hurt Bella." He looked at me and I could feel a mix of anger and gratitude.

"I like Jasper's idea of taking this outside, just saying," Bella looked between me and the other two, and we all nodded. Jacob picked Bella up and carried her over the glass and downstairs to outside. Edward and I walked behind them and soon we were in a small clearing right inside the woods.

It took Jacob less than a second to put Bella down and round on Edward. "Now, I'll ask this one more time. If I don't get an answer, I'm going to kill your blood-sucking faggot ass. And you better believe I'm going to do it slowly. It'll take me hours to destroy you before I give in and let you burn. What the FUCK did you do to Bella?"

Not until then did I realize how much I actually liked this Dog. I smiled at the thought.

"Jake, can I just tell you the short version of what happened?" Bella asked quietly. He nodded. "Well, I took a shower and when I came downstairs, Edward was fucking Alice on the couch. Jasper had already caught them."

Jacob started shaking again. "You fucking Leech. You're pathetic. You get the best girl in the world, the only good one that will have you, and you toss her away for some pixie-ass whore."

The shaking got worse, and I sent him as much calm as I could but I knew it wouldn't help this time.

"Bella, I'm going to shift, so get back. Once I shift, get on." Jacob looked at Bella and she nodded, taking about 10 steps back. I blinked and there was a russet-colored werewolf standing in front of me. He lowered himself so Bella could climb on comfortably, and they rode off into the forest, leaving me standing next to the man who was making my life a living hell.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" I looked over at him sideways. He nodded. "Why Alice? You had Bella, you acted like you were happy. Why did you want Alice, too? You get everything. You get the attention, the love, the confidence. You get the perfect life. Why take the only thing from me that made me happy? Yeah, Alice and I had our issues, and I know I'm probably better off without her... But... Edward, you were supposed to be my brother. Why?"

He never took his eyes off of the spot Bella and Jacob disappeared into when he answered. "Because I love Alice."

I was dumbstruck. "What?"

He nodded again. "I love Alice. I always have. I've been waiting for the day I could have her for my own. Yes, I was happy with Bella. Yes, I loved her, too. But Alice is my everything. She always has been. I'm sorry, Jasper, I really am. But I saw my chance, and I took it. Turns out she felt the same."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Minutes passed before he answered. "Around four years."

I couldn't take it anymore. I sped out of the forest and ran home. When I got there, I saw Carlisle's car in the driveway. Oh, joy, he and Esme were home.

I walked in the front door and was surprised to see the house perfectly neat. I looked over at Emmett and he mouthed, "You're welcome." I gave him a thumbs up and hurried upstairs to tell Carlisle of my plans.

Walking down the hallway, I noticed my bedroom door had been replaced. Man, I really owed Em. I made it to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door. "Come in,' he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight!

I did, however, have a dream about Jasper last night. (:

That made me so happy.

*** Contented Sigh ***

**  
><strong>Chapter Five

JPOV

I walked into Carlisle's office and saw Esme sitting in the chair beside his desk. I suppose this would be easier to do if they were together.

"What's going on, son?" Carlisle looked at me, and I could feel so much love and pride emulating out of him. He also felt that I should get a haircut. I chuckled lowly and Esme looked at me, confusion written on her face, but I just shook my head.

"Well, firstly, I'm glad to see you two had a safe and fun trip. How were the Bahamas?" I smiled at them.

"They were beautiful, we had a great time," Esme said. "And how was your weekend?"

I looked to Carlisle and back at her before taking another deep breath. "What is it, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know exactly how to say this, guys. You both know I love you very much, and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me, but-"

"But I cheated on him with Edward, and he walked in and caught us. He's leaving." I spun around to see Alice standing behind me in the doorway.

"What? No! Jasper, you can't leave!" Esme stood up and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and just stood there with her for a moment. Carlisle had been a father figure to me for decades, and, although I was closer to him, I loved Esme dearly and it pained me to feel the hurt and sadness radiating off her.

"Take a seat, son. Alice, I think you'd better step out, please. And will you shut the door behind you?" Carlisle asked Alice before motioning to a chair in front of his desk. I released Esme and we both sat down.

"Jasper, you know we love you. You've been an important member of this family for a long time now. Please, think about this decision before you follow through with it. No matter what your choice is, you're always welcome here. It doesn't matter where we are or how far down the road it is. You're a part of this family." Carlisle smiled at me. Esme nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You both mean a lot to me, and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You took me in when I didn't see any hope left for me. I really do appreciate it. I just know that this isn't the place I need to be at the moment. I can't stand to be around Alice or Edward now, it just hurts too bad. I have this little tug inside that's saying there's something else out there for me besides this. I'll never forget the time I spent with you. Don't worry, I'll be back around. I just need some time, you know?"

They looked at me, and I could feel a mix of sadness, love, pride, and appreciation rolling off of them. "Guys, what's with the appreciation?"

"Jasper, I don't know about your father, but I appreciate the special taste of excitement you've brought to this family. I appreciate you always being here for us and staying loyal to us. I'm proud of you for coming as far as you have with maturing into a respectful young man and with your thirst. We know you can control it better than you let on. It's a huge improvement. But, mostly, I appreciate that you love us the way you do." Esme walked over to me and gave me another hug.

"Thanks, mom. It means a lot," I said. She released me and Carlisle stood up. I did the same and he stuck his hand out. I gripped it and shook it proudly like a man. He pulled me towards him into a quick embrace and when he let me go, I could feel more pride coming from him. I sent him a wave of love and he smiled warmly.

"Well, the offer still stands. You can find us any time you want. You're still a part of the family, no matter where you are."

"Thanks," I told him. "I think I'm going to go finish packing." He nodded and I walked out and headed back to my room.

I walked through the door, which was in one piece again thanks to Emmett, and flipped the light switch on. No, I don't need the lights on to see, but I suppose it's just a human habit I kept. My clothes were still all over the floor and the bed. Ah, messiness. I loved it, to an extent. Alice and I used to share a room, but we had too many differences and decided to get separate rooms. I usually slept in her bed with her, but we both needed our own space. I walked back over to the closet and packed the rest of the clothes I wanted to take with me. I grabbed the things I couldn't live without, which would include my guitar, some books, old pictures, and my laptop and iPod.

I called the nearest airport and made a flight reservation to the only place I knew I wanted to be at the moment- Texas. I walked downstairs with my stuff and saw Emmett and Rose sitting on the loveseat near Edward's piano.

"You're really leaving, Bub?" Rosalie stood up and walked over to me.

I nodded. "I can't stay, Rose. I just can't. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do," she said. "I'm really going to miss you, though. Promise you'll come back?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah, Rosie, I'll be back. I promise." I held out my pinky and she locked it with hers, sealing the deal.

Emmett laughed and walked over to us. "It's gonna be pretty lonely around here without you, Jas. No one to calm me down when Edward gets all Mind-Reader-Badass-Y.:

I laughed at his special use of grammar. "I'm gonna miss you too, Emmett. I'll be back, don't worry. Hey, where's Peter? I wanna say goodbye, I know he was planning on staying a couple more days."

"Oh, he's gone. I guess Char called and something came up," he explained.

I shrugged. "Oh well. Edward and Alice aren't around, are they?"

Rose shook her head. "No, he said something about taking her out shopping. Fucking douche."

I nodded in agreement. "Good, I really didn't want to see them. Well, I guess this is it, then?" I asked.

"Not before I get a goodbye hug!" I heard Esme behind me and turned around to hug her tightly.

"Thanks again, Mom," I whispered in her ear. I let her go after a minute and gave Carlisle, Rose and even Emmett a hug. "I love you guys," I told them.

"We love you, too, Jasper Whitlock - Cullen. Visit sometime soon," Carlisle said.

"Without a doubt," I answered. I walked to the door and turned back around. "Bye, guys," I said. I walked outside and loaded up my things into the bed of my truck before taking off towards the airport in Seattle.

**Author's Note! **

**Hey, happy readers! I hope you liked it so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Whether it's one or one hundred, I appreciate it. **

**He-he, Peanut Butter. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking about introducing a new character next chapter. I know this one was short, sorry. But, I just didn't know what else to write for a goodbye scene.**

**Please, please, please review! I really would like to know how I'm doing so far. Ideas are taken into consideration, too, so let me know what you're thinking!**

**(:**

**Love Always,**

**MichelleMassacre. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight!

I also want to thank polarmayden for the reviews, advice, and support. You're awesome. (:

Enjoy!

Chapter Six

APOV

"I know, Ash! I can't wait for tonight, either! Well, I have to go. I'll see you there. Love you, too. Bye." I hung up the phone with my best friend, Ashfyr. Everything was set for my party tonight. I can't believe I'm really eighteen! Gosh, time really flies by. I remember when I was turning ten, and thirteen, and then sixteen... My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I called. My mom walked in, and I smiled. My mom and I were so close, I loved her to death. Of course, I was a daddy's girl, but my mom and I had that special connection.

"Happy birthday, again, Alex. I hope you have fun tonight," she said.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Now, start getting ready! I know how long it takes to to take a shower and you're gonna need all the time you can get," she laughed. I smacked her shoulder lightly and she left the room. I hooked up my iPod to my speakers and turned on one of the songs I'd recently wrote and recorded and started singing along. It was called Promises.

_I'm so tired of pretending_

_I'm something I could never be_

_I'm not the one you've grown to love_

_There's more than what you see._

_The veil's been lifted away_

_The truth comes into sight._

_You don't have to know that "me"_

_To know she wasn't right_

_I'm sorry I fooled you_

_I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry_

_I swear I tried_

_I tried to be everything you wanted_

_But it never played out the way we saw_

_There were no previews to this one man show_

_The smiles are fading and hate's started to grow_

_I'm not the one you knew_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_The one you knew is the one_

_Who'd been molded by the world_

_So starting today, I promise to be everything_

_She could never be_

_I promise to love_

_I promise to care_

_I swear_

_Just wait and you'll see_

_You'll see the real me,_

_The one you've never known_

_She's the one who was left standing in the corner_

_All these years_

_She's the one who was always alone._

_I'm not the one you knew_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_The one you knew is the one_

_Who'd been molded by the world_

_So starting today, I promise to be everything_

_She could never be_

_I promise to love_

_I promise to care_

_I swear_

_Don't let me get away, I know_

_I know I wasn't true_

_I know I did bad things_

_I know what I put you through_

_But that wasn't the one who was given what she needed_

_That's the one who was shoved into being_

_Something that was so wrong _

_So wrong for her, _

_She walks away from this_

_A child, _

_Never sober_

_There are too many broken promises_

_Too far gone to be brought back_

_By the common allowances_

_So let me be, let me in_

_Let me forget, don't let Hate win_

_Don't let the only thing holding me here be pulled away_

_Let me stay_

_I'm not the one you knew_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_The one you knew is the one_

_Who'd been molded by the world_

_So starting today, I promise to be everything_

_She could never be_

_I promise to love_

_I promise to care_

_I swear_

_I swear_

I gathered my things for the shower and turned the song off before leaving the room. My mom was right; it took me forever in the shower. I got out, dried off, and got dressed before reaching for the blowdryer and my handy-dandy straightener. They were amazing. I swear, I'd had my straightener since I was 12 and it still worked perfectly.

My long blonde hair fell in my face and I brushed it back and began to blow-dry it. When it was dry and tangle-free, I straightened it and put my diamond-encrusted Tiara on. I've worn this thing every day since I was fourteen. It was silver, with diamonds lining the edges and a star made of diamonds in the center. I decided to do my makeup light today. I put a thin layer of white eyeshadow on before putting glitter on over it. I lined my bottom lid with black eyeliner, and put on mascara. For my lips, I did my regular routine- Strawberry Chapstick, Vanilla Buttercream lip gloss, and a quick swipe of clear fruity lipgloss over everything. Checking my appearance in the mirror one more time, I smiled at how pretty I looked. I was wearing black skinny jeans with double chains, a white tanktop and blck t-shirt, and a black jean jacket. I usually don't like how I look, but today was surely an exception.

"Alex, are you almost ready? You're supposed to meet Ash and everyone in a half hour and it's a 20 minute walk. Are you sure you don't want to take the car?" I heard my dad holler up the stairs and I hurried back to my room to grab my purse, cell phone, and camera. I practically flew downstairs and walked into the living room to find Ash sitting on the couch with my parents no where in sight.

"Hey, chicka. You almost ready?" She smiled at me. "You look really pretty, by the way. You actually match for once."

"Oh, very funny. Yeah, I'm ready. Give me a sec, let me tell mom and dad I'm leaving. Do you know where they're at?" I asked.

"Not a clue, hun," she replied. I nodded and went to their room. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I decided to just say fuck it and write them a note. I shoved it under their door and hurried back into the living room to get Ash.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready for quite sometime now," she said in a 'duh' way.

"No need for the attitude," I smiled at her to let her know I was just kidding and we were on our way. We were going to an 18 and up club and then out to eat. I didn't have a lot of people coming. I think it was me and my boyfriend of four years Serrman, Ashfyr and her fiance Shayne, Peter and Myndyla, and Hayley and Dominick. We were all at least 18 except for Ash, but I guess she knew the owner of the club so she could get in anyway. We began walking down the dirt road towards her house. We were taking her car, but I didn't tell my parents this. They didn't want me in the car with Ash; she tended to be a reckless driver.

"So, have any _special _plans for tonight with Serrman?" Ashfyr looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I slapped her arm.

"You know I don't believe in sex until marriage," I said.

" I know, I know," she said. "But you guys have talked about it, and I know you, Alex. If it happened tonight, you wouldn't regret it one bit. You love him."

I thought for a moment about what she said and I knew she was right. Serrman was my everything. Yeah, it went against my religion to have sex before marriage, but we'd been together four years now, and it was practically like we were married already. I'm moving in with him in a couple months and I heard from his best friend Peter that he had got a ring to propose. I didn't know how true it was but, either way, Serrman and I were getting married one day. I just couldn't imagine what my mother and father would say if I got pregnant. I grew up in a Christian home with a stay-at-home mother and a father who was a preacher. They were strictly against teen pregnancy and even bought me an abstinence ring for my 13th birthday. I wore it proudly to this day, and I looked down at it on my finger. I never took it off. It was silver, with a cross and the words _Love is patient and can wait forever _engraved on it. But, to be honest, with Serrman nothing seemed to matter but us. I knew he'd be there no matter what.

"I guess whatever happens tonight, happens," I said.

"Told you," she mumbled. We arrived at her house and when we got inside I walked into the kitchen and got some tea. "Give me a minute, I've got to grab a couple things and I'll be ready."

I sat down on the arm of the couch, waiting for Ash to get back out here. Around five minutes had passed and she still wasn't back. "You're hair is fine, now come on!" i yelled for her.

"Just a minute," she answered. I sighed and a couple minutes later she came out with three big bags in her hand. "Okay, let's go," she said.

I eyed the bags warily. "What's in there?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Now, come on." I rolled my eyes and followed her outside and to her car. She put her bags in the backseat and got in the car, starting the engine quickly. We rode off.

"So what's in the bags?" I asked again.

"You'll see, just shut up, Tulip," she said, using the nickname she gave me four years ago. I simled at the name and did as she wished.

"So, as my dad likes to say, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Well, what do you and Shayne have planned?" She shook her head again. "Come on, now! You're not even going to tell me _your_ plans?"

"Nope," she replied.

I sighed. "I guess." She looked at me and just gave me "that look", and I knew it was because I used the phrase I got from her former 'boy-toy', Rick. Deciding to change the subject, I brought up our plans for next Tuesday. "So, still on for dress shopping for Jaesmine's Quiceanera?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going into town to the mall but I heard there's an amazing formal dress shop in San Antonio. What do you think?" She brushed her thick brown hair out of her eyes and glanced sideways at me.

I shrugged. "Your choice, I suppose. I'm cool with either one." Ash nodded.

"So, San Antonio it is?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. The rest of the drive to FyrFlies, the club we were going to, was quiet. Ash loved the name of the club for one simple reason; it was named after her. The owner was her dad's best friend and he absolutely loved her name. Ashfyr used to play with lightening bugs when she was little, so I guess he took the last part of her name and put it in the title. I thought it was super sweet.

After about 15 minutes, we drove into the parking lot and were greeted by four or five police cars. An officer walked up to Ash's window.

"I'm afraid I can't let you through, Ma'am," he said.

She looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I can't give you that information, miss. I'm just not allowed to let anyone though, Sheriff's orders," he said.

We heard a man yelling in the background. "That sounded like Shayne," I said, recalling her fiance's voice. I would know it anywhere. Shayne was my closest guy-friend.

"Do you know that man?" The officer asked while pointing over to a blonde guy sitting on the edge of the curb in handcuffs.

"That's my fiance! Let me through!" Ash opened the car door and ran towards Shayne. "Shayne!" She called. He tried to get up but the handcuffs restrained him, and before he could stand a policeman ran over and shot him. "Shayne! Oh, my god! Get off of him!" Ashfyr was frantic when she finally reached him.

"Get back!" The cop wrapped his arms around her and restrained her from getting any closer.

She ignored him, her mind focused solely on helping her fiance. "What happened? Shayne, are you okay?"

"Mr. Davenport is under arrest. Are you Ms. Kindig?" She nodded. "He was saying you would come and 'prove his innocence'. How well do you know Mr. Davenport?"

She shrugged. "I know him better than anyone else. I've known him for almost six years. He's my fiance, we're getting married in September. He's a great guy, and I guarantee whatever he supposedly did isn't true. What happened?"

"I can't tell you that, Ms. Kindig, but as long as Mr. Davenport is okay with it you can come down to the station with us and you can be his 'one phone call'." He put air-quotes around the last part about the phone call.

"I'll come," she said, wiping away tears that had trailed down her face.

I go tout of the car and ran over to them. "What's going on, Ash?" I looked between her and the cop, and then back at her again.

"Shayne got arrested and they can't tell me why, but I'm going to go down to the station and see what's going on. I'm so sorry, hun. I'll try to make it back before you leave. What time were you planning on leaving, by the way?" She sniffled.

"I think we were just going to stay until it closes, which is midnight, right?" She nodded. "Okay, well find out what's going on and I'll see you later. Come over tonight?"

"If I can," she said.

"Okay, ladies, we have to get back to the station. Ms. Kindig, if you'll kindly follow me, please." He walked away and she gave me a quick hug before following him. I saw Serrman standing against his truck across the parking lot and I hurried over to him.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute without responding. "Come on, babe, he's one of your best friends. I know you know what it is."

He hesitated before finally answering. "I went to his house. We were going to drive up here together but we decided to take our separate cars, just in case... well, never mind. But we took our own cars and when we got up here the police were waiting for him. I guess they checked in with the bouncer and saw his name on the list for the party tonight. We didn't get halfway in the parking lot before he was arrested."

My face must have been an absolute mask of shock. Shayne wasn't a criminal, as far as I knew. I mean, he went to juvenile when he was a young teenager. It wasn't like running away was an extremely bad crime, though. Why would he get arrested?

"Serrman, why was he arrested?" I asked quietly. In a way, I was afraid of the answer. I didn't have a bad opinion of Shayne, and I didn't want one to form. Especially when he was about to marry my best friend in less than half a year.

"Alexandria, I'm not sure you want to know that," he said. I ignored the name he used for me. No one called me by my full name, excep for him. Not even my parents.

"You know I need to know. This is serious," I replied. "What happened?"

He looked down at the ground and mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what he said.

"What? I didn't hear you," I replied.

He took a deep breath and looked up, bearing his chocolatey-brown eyes into my blue ones. "They said he killed Sammy, Alexandria. Someone killed her earlier today, and they think it was him."

I couldn't hold back the tears that started falling. Serrman wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Hayley and Dominick behind me.

Sammy couldn't be dead, she just _couldn't _be! Sammy was Shayne's nine year old little sister. I'd known her almost her whole life. She was just like family to me. Who would murder a nine year old little girl? I know Shayne, and he loved Sammy. He wouldn't have done this. He beat the shit out of some 12 year old a couple years back because he was picking on Sammy at school. There's no way in hell that Shayne would ever hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Alexandria," Serrman whispered. I just stood there in his arms praying this wasn't real. He held me tight as I cried silently, soaking his shirt.

"How was she..." I trailed off. I didn't have it in me to finish the question.

He was quiet for a moment. When he finally answered, his voice sounded gruff and ragged. "They don't know, exactly. All we know is that it's going to be a closed casket."

I wiped my face off and turned to face my friends. Somewhere in the midst of my crying, Peter and Myndyla had showed up. "I'm sorry guys. Let's go inside." I started to head towards the doors when Peter grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Inside," I said it as more of a question than a reply.

"_Ehhhhh!_ Wrong answer," he said. "You're going home."

"What? No! You guys came all the way here and I'm not going to just ditch on you." Peter was crazy if he thought I was going home! I looked over at Serrman. "Babe, help me out here?"

"Actually, I kinda agree with Peter. You've been through a lot tonight, I think you need to go home and rest. We can come back out tomorrow night." Great. My boyfriend sides against me, too. -.-

I huffed. "Fine. Serrman, will you take me home? I came with Ashfyr, but she drove her car to the station."

"Yeah, no problem, baby," he told me.

"Okay, guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Peter." I gave them all hug and told Hayley to text me tonight before heading towards the passenger side of Serrman's truck. He came around and opened the door for me, and then got in. I waved 'bye' to everyone as we drove off.

It was a quick, quiet drive to my house. I watched out the window and let a few more tears escape. "Are you okay, Alexandria?" Serrman rested his tan hand on my leg, and I shrugged.

"It's just so... So _messed up_, you know?" I glanced over at him and he nodded. We pulled up in my driveway and he parked. "Serrman, if my parents will let you will you stay with me tonight? I know you just stayed Sunday, but I don't wanna be alone, not after..." I trailed off.

"Of course, Alex," he smiled at me and leaned over for a kiss. I loved how I still got butterflies when I pressed my lips to his. We got out and went inside.

"Hey, guys! I just finished dinner if you're hungry. You're home awful early, Alex. What happened?" My mom walked towards me and gave me a hug before doing the same to Serrman. "Where are Ashfyr and Shayne? I thought they were coming over tonight."

I took a deep breath and looked over at Serrman. "I don't think I can do it, babe. Can you tell her?" He nodded. "I'll get your plate ready, I know you must be hungry. Thanks." My mom gave me a weird look but I ignored it and went into the kitchen.

She had made friend chicken, mashed potatos and gravy, and corn on the cob. I loaded the food on four plates and sat them down at the dining room table. I knew I needed to go back in the living room with my mom and Serrman. I was rounding the corner and practically ran into Serrman.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She went to go tell your dad," he said. I nodded and he took me into his arms again. "Do you think he did it?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "There's no way in hell he killed her. I know Shayne; he loved her. He would have died for her at any given time."

"She's in a better place, Alexandria. You and I both know that," he reassured me.

"I know, but it's still horrible to think about. It's like she was my own sister, you know?" I felt him nod his head.

"Let's eat, and if you want to we can go to the mall or something later," Serrman said.

"Sure, that sounds great, babe. Thanks for everything," I smiled up at him and took a minute to examine his gorgeous features. Between his tan, Mexican skin, his deep brown eyes and his bright smile, my heart melted. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone playing "Another Heart Calls' by The All American Rejects. I looked down and saw a number with an area code from Washington. I didn't know who it was, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

It was a girl, maybe in her late teens-early twenties. She only spoke four words before she hung up.

"His name is Jasper."


	7. Chapter 7

I own everything/everyone that was never in Twilight. (:

I don't own Twilight!  
>And PLEASE read the Author's Note for this chapter! It's important, and has to do with my writing this story and posting and stuff. Happy Reading! (:<p>

Chapter Seven

JPOV

I'm lucky it was an overcast day because the airport was packed. I sat in my truck for a minute, thinking of different places I could go. California wasn't even practical; it was way too sunny. I didn't want to stay in any part of the Olympic Peninsula. The east coast was too busy for me, and I didn't like much snow so anywhere near the middle east or mountains was out of the question. I knew where I wanted to- no, where I _needed _to go, but I didn't know if it was even possible. The only place on my mind was Texas.

Texas was my home, I missed it dearly. I could still taste the warm summer air, still feel the heat of the sun's rays on my bare back as I plowed the fields with my father. I grew up a country boy, my baby hands callousing over the years from the summers of hard labor. I lied about my age when I was seventeen so I could join the Confederate Army, and the rest is history. I didn't know what the weather patterns were like in Texas anymore. I knew I would not be able to stay in anywhere extremely sunny, but I needed some heat in my life after decades of rain and cold. The Cullen's tended to stay in cloudy, dreary places to remain inconspicuous. I spent all of my human life in Texas. I needed the heat, and I knew how to stay "under the radar". So, I guess Texas it was. I called in to the airport to book a flight. They next one they had to Texas was leaving in about two hours. It takes at least an hour to get through checking and get on the plane, so I figured this would work out just fine.

I got out of my truck and grabbed my luggage, pretending to struggle with the largest suitcase for the humans that were watching me. A group of teenage girls walked by and stared at me, giggling to each other. I just smiled at them and laughed, making them all daze and blush. "Are you guys looking for something?" I called after them in my southern accent, curious to see how they would respond.

"A good time," the tallest one answered. She must have been the bravest, too, because none of the girls were surprised that she had said something. They all stopped walking and looked back.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. You see, this is Forks, Washington. There's no such thing as having a good time here, ma'am," I smiled. They all started giggling again. Yeah, that was going to get old, and soon. "Well, if you're not willing to help us out with trying, we'd best be on our way," the girl said.

"Well, I sure am sorry I couldn't help you," I said, holding up my left hand. My ring finger always had a ring on it. "I don't reckon my wife would like that very much." I hoped they believed my excuse.

She shrugged. "Oh, well," she said, before walking away. I shook my head and as soon as they were out of sight, I took off the ring and crushed it in my hand, releasing the dust and metal particles to fly everywhere. I didn't want any reminder of my time with the Cullens. I couldn't handle that just yet.

I picked up my luggage off the ground and carried it inside. After checking in and waiting 30 minutes or so, they announced my plane to be boarding. I got on the plane as fast as I could, and before I knew it I was listening to my iPod, on my way back to Texas.

I didn't know what to think when I stepped off the plane. The sun was shining brightly and the heat radiating towards Texas was immensely satisfying. I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm, humid air and let out a sigh. I was home at last. My skin was covered, so I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me sparkle. Excuse my language, but in my opinion, guys sparkling was so _gay_. No, I don't mean 'gay' in an insulting way. I mean, it makes me look extremely homosexual, and while there is nothing wrong with that, I _don't_ like guys in that way.

I checked out of the airport and headed to a car dealership across the street. I had a car waiting on me, something I'd been holding here for years just in case I ever came back to Texas; a 1954 Cadillac Eureka 3-Way Landau Hearse. It was my baby. I found it back in the early 60s, and I fell in love with it. It was black, outlined in chrome. The inside was made of pure leather, except for in the back where they would usually put the coffin; everything was covered in three inches of soft, velvety black carpet. It was extremely comfortable to lay on, if I do say so myself. The owner of the dealership was surprised to see me. It was owned by a different man when I first asked them to keep the car, but I guess my name was passed down through the different bosses and owners because he knew who I was. The car cost over $250,000, but it was _so_ worth it.

I put my things in the back and drove off, feeling a bit more confident behind the wheel of this collector's item. I quickly found the highest-ranked hotel in the city and checked in. I put all of my things away and was just about to flop down on the bed to watch 'The Big Bang Theory' when my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

I really didn't want to pick up, but I had this feeling in my gut that told me I needed to hear what she had to say.

"What?" I answered with an attitude. It was quiet for a minute, and I assumed she was in the middle of a vision. Normally, Alice wouldn't have an opportunity to talk and not take advantage of it.

Finally, she spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Her name is Alexandria, she prefers Alex. Just hold her, Jasper, and don't ever let her go." I heard the call disconnect and I stood there, stunned at the conversation that had just went on. I had half a mind to call her back and ask her what the hell that was about, but I got that same feeling in my stomach that I had telling me to pick up the phone, and that feeling was saying that calling back wasn't going to help. I doubt Alice was going to tell me, anyway. And why, all of a sudden, could she have visions of me?

"Room service!" A woman called from the door. I let her in and left as she was cleaning, although there was not much to clean since I had just checked in. I was starting to feel the burning in the back of my throat again. Although I had just hunted yesterday, I had been around humans more than I was used to so I didn't want the thirst to get the best of me. I got to my car and drove to the nearest wildlife reservation, hoping I could find some good elk or even a small bear. I was out of my car and on the hunt in a second, the fragrance of a large, angry grizzly passing under my nose and igniting my senses. The Major came alive within me. When my bloodlust got the best of me, the Major came out and took over my body and mind. He growled at me for waiting so long to hunt when I was around so many humans. I snapped back at him, but I knew it was of no use. He was here, and he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted; blood.

I was quickly on the trail of the bear, stalking it quietly from afar while calculating my attack. It was a male, a little over seven foot, maybe 350 lbs. He seemed to be hungry. Oh, this would be too easy. He was already riled up because of his appetite, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to try and make me his mid-day snack. I tiptoed up behind him, trying to make him believe I didn't know what I was doing. He spun around and I tackled him, surprising him with my abnormal strength. I wrestled the furious bear for a few minutes, letting him think he had the upper hand once or twice, before finally finishing him off. My teeth sank into his thick skin and I sighed as the warm liquid flowed in my mouth. Humans were so much better, but I'd settle for what I could get.

After drinking my fill, I tossed the large carcass over to the side and ran back o my car at vampire speed. Looking down at my shirt, I checked to make sure that I hadn't spilled any of my meal, which I hadn't. For the third time that day, I got a feeling in my stomach that I couldn't explain. This one was telling me to drive to the street that I first met Maria. You know what I did at first? I told that feeling it was fucking crazy. No way in hell did I want to go down the street I met my first love, my creator. She was the woman who changed me when I was only twenty. I was riding down a street one night on my horse, still in my Major uniform for the Confederate Army, when I met her. There were three beautiful women standing on the side of the road, and me, being the proper gentleman I was, couldn't possible let them stand there all alone in the middle of the night. I struck up a conversation with them, basically finding out if they were okay and what they were doing. They whispered among themselves, something about 'Maria having to be the one to do it'. I was a bit confused, but before I knew what happened, the middle one, who I now know was Maria, attacked me. I woke up a vampire, with no clue where I was at, a burning in the back of my throat, and a strong desire to kill.

Knowing all of this, although it was more than a hundred years ago, would have definitely been a deal breaker any other time, but I just couldn't resist the tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach to go there, and I knew I had to go there now. I sped out of the parking lot and towards the road I hadn't traveled on for decades. I was lucky it wasn't more than fifteen minutes away, even though it was in the back-roads of the countryside. I sped on the dirt roads and the darkness engulfed me but I didn't even register the lack of sunlight; my perfect didn't see day and night with any difference. I knew when and where to turn, when to take a shortcut, and when to slow down. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I had the window rolled down and it was raining, so the rain splashed in through the window and covered me. However, not even the rain could cover up the smell of vampires getting stronger and stronger as I continued down the never-ending dirt road. I slammed the breaks as I came across the sight in front of me; a young girl, maybe in her late teens, with three blood-thirsty vampires bent over her. They looked up when they heard me coming and smiled, sensing that it was another vampire coming to join them. I got out of the car and ran over to them, sending them so much fear I, myself, was starting to freak out. They ran away and I walked up to the young girl who was laying on the muddy ground, crying.

"Are you Alexandria?" I asked.

**Author's Note!**

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I know everyone asks this, but please review. It won't take long, and I don't care what it says as long as you tell me what you're honestly thinking of the story. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Also, I know I haven't been updating as much lately and I'm so sorry, but I'm a freshman in high school and I don't have a lot of time to write. I do what I can, though! (: **

**I'll be working on Chapter 8 and posting in no time, so stay tuned! **

**Thank you so much, everyone. **

**With much love,**

**MichelleMassacre. **

**Xoxoxo. **

**3**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter Eight

APOV

"Who was that?" Serrman asked.

Usually, I wouldn't lie to him, but something told me I shouldn't tell him. I decided to listen to whatever it was and shrugged. "I don't know, I think it was the wrong number. They wouldn't speak." He shrugged. "Hey, babe, I think I'm going to go to the store. I'm feeling up for some Pizza Rolls. I'll be back, okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I love you to death, but honesty, I need some time alone right now. I'll take my cell phone, don't worry Serrman. I'll be back in just a bit, I'll even text you the whole time." I reached up to give him a quick kiss, but he ran his hands around my waist and pulled me forward. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip to beg for entrance. He allowed, and soon our tongues were dancing and fighting for dominance. I smiled into the kiss and ran my hands through his hair, tugging slightly. He loved it when I pulled his hair and I could feel his excitement bulge against my stomach. His hands lowered themselves to my ass, and he squeezed before pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into him. He moaned into the kiss and placed me on top of the counter, breaking the passionate embrace we had. I frowned slightly and he kissed down the side of my face to my neck, instantly brightening my mood back up when he flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot I reserved only for him. He scraped my neck with his teeth and bit down lightly at first, then harder.

I moaned and he bit a little harder, grinding his center against me, and I could feel the wet between my legs already. "I hate to stop this, but I really do have to get to the store. I'm starving."

"Mm, I could cook dinner for you, don't leave," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the sweet thought, but I knew I had to go.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." I said. He sighed and placed his hands on my sides, helping me to the ground. "There may just be more when I get back," I said to him while trailing my fingers along the sides of his neck and back up into his thick hair.

"Seriously?" He asked, eyes wide.

I nodded. "Maybe."

He pouted. "Why not now?"

"Because, if I don't eat now, my stomach is going to attack me from the inside – out." I laughed as he jutted out his bottom lip and I gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be back before you know it. My parents are going out tonight with some friends for church, and I know they won't care if you stay."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting. Do you want to take my truck?"

"No, babe, I need some fresh air. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," he replied hesitantly. I walked into the living room and grabbed my jacket before going outside. The cool breeze hit me in the face and suddenly I found myself wishing I would have taken his truck. I knew if I went back inside now, though, I'd never want to leave. I can't believe I actually told him there might be more! Well, I suppose I wasn't lying. I knew I was ready to have sex with Serrman. He was everything to me. I'd known him since I was in 8th grade, and I guess I had always had a crush on him. He was a year below me, but his birthday is a day after mine. Hm, maybe we _should_ do something tonight. After all, we'll both be 18 by midnight tonight, and I know he's going to be the guy I'm going to marry someday. We have jobs, we'll be graduating high school in three months, and we're both already accepted to college. Why not?

I stuck my hands in my pockets, the cold wind chilling my always-hot skin. Why was it so cold tonight? I mean, sure, it was the beginning of March, but we'd had a warm front for the past three or four days and it wasn't supposed to get cold again until sometime next week. I pushed the issue to the back of my mind as I rounded the corner of my driveway.

I knew of a shortcut to the store. Instead of walking around the block to the main street and taking it down to the little shop, I could take the dirt road connected to my driveway and cut through a couple backyards. It led me to right behind the store. I'd taken it a couple times in the past week or so since I had found it, but never at night. I doubt there would be any harm in it, though. The only crime I had ever heard of around my small town was Sammy's death, and to be honest, Sammy had lived on the outskirts of town. She was nowhere near me. I made up my mind and turned down the dark road. My phone vibrated against my hand and I took it out to see Serrman's text.

_**I love you, baby girl. (: 3**_

I texted him back.

_**Awhh, I love you, too, babe. I should have taken your truck! It's freezing out here. /:**_

_** I can come get you, if you want. I know you want time to yourself, I'll just bring you the truck and walk back or something.**_

_** No, it's okay. I'll just try to hurry. Hey, are you hungry?**_

_** Only for you (;**_

_** Haha, very funny. I meant what did you want for dinner?**_

_** You! (; But I guess I'll just have to wait until after your parents leave for that?**_

_** Daaaaamn straight. (: For real, though. Anything in particular you want?**_

_** I'm fine with anything you get, Alexandria. (: **_

_** Okay, and there's no need to call out my full (and stupid) name. .**_

_** I love your name! Don't play! Hahahha. **_

_** Well, you better get used to it, 'cause you're gonna be screaming it later! ;P**_

_** Oh really? (:**_

__By that time, I was halfway down the dirt road and it had started raining. I put my hood up and mentally cursed myself for not taking the truck. However, I didn't get a chance to text him back and tell him what I was thinking because I felt two hands wrap around me and another cover my mouth.

I tried to scream into it but it was pressing hard enough to break the bones in my jaw and I couldn't breathe. I tried to remember what my dad had taught me about self defense. Relax, try to get out of the hold, kick in crotch, and run. I relaxed as much as I could, but when I started struggling they tightened their grip and I was froze their arms. "Ooh, look what we have here, Krys! A feisty one." I heard a guy behind me say and another guy laughed. "Well, let me tell you a little something, honey," the one behind me whispered in my ear. "I like 'em feisty. Put up a fight, I dare you."

I stopped struggling and did the only thing I knew I could do; I cried. His hands were like ice against my skin and, to be honest, it was cold enough to burn. His voice was like rough velvet, but not the kind you'd want to snuggle up in during the winter. This velvet was as smooth as a snake's skin and as greasy as an oil mechanic's hands, but still had the ability to send chills down my back and raise hairs on my neck. Who the hell were these people?

"Can we just get this over with?" A female voice entered my mind and I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or if I had just heard the voice of an angel. Unlike the two men I had heard, her voice was beautiful. I still got shivers and chills, but I could listen to her voice everyday and never get tired of it. And, again, I asked myself, "_who are these people"?_

"I suppose," the one behind me said. The guy named Krys slammed me down to the ground and I cried out as I hit my head on the muddy ground. This was not only painful but disgusting, too! All thoughts ran from my mind, though, when I saw the faces of my attackers. They were absolutely gorgeous. The guy who had held me was blonde, with shoulder-length hair. The man named Krys was slightly taller than the first, with short, spiky brown hair. The girl, on the other hand, was completely opposite to the guys' appearances. She was extremely short, with straight, black hair down past the middle of her back. They were all fit, and I just have to say she had incredible boobs. There were two things that were similar about all of them, though; they all had piercing red eyes and unnatural pale skin. No human had red eyes. What if...

I didn't get to finish my thought because at that moment, Krys leaned down and slowly smelled the side of my neck. "Mouth-watering," he whispered.

The tears I had streaming from my bright blue eyes hadn't stopped. If anything, my hysteria had gotten worse. I wasn't able to think about anything aside from getting the hell out of here. I suppose I had a guardian angel watching out for me, though, because at that moment a car screeched it's tires, slamming on the breaks as it pulled up. No, let me correct myself- a HEARSE pulled up. A guy got out of it and ran over to where I was laying. He was tall and skinny with brown, curly hair and pale skin. I hoped he wasn't another one of these freaks standing over me! He was a sight for sore eyes, though, let me just say that. His muscles pressed against his plaid shirt and he was donning a pair of cowboy boots to complete the southern outfit. Don't get me wrong; I love Serrman to death. He was a little country boy, too. But this guy... well... he pulled it off better than anyone I had ever met, and I lived in Texas!

He just stood in front of us, staring at the trio standing over me. I could feel the fear and tension surrounding us, but I guess I wasn't the only one who was feeling the air fill up with the sudden emotions because the three- people?- above me suddenly stood up , and when I blinked, they were gone.

"Are you Alexandria?" The guy asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

J.P.O.V

Please read the author's note at the end! It's super important and will explain everything.

I felt it before I heard or saw anything; the fear, the hunger, the annoying, all too easy kill. I drove my hearse straight to the center of all these mixed up emotions and found myself on a long, dirt road. The farther I drove, the closer I got to this horrible mess. It was all dark, so no human would be able to see a thing. My vision, however, was obviously superior, so it was no trouble to see the chaos miles ahead of me. There were three vampires standing over a girl in her late teens, and one was going for the kill. I sped up and eventually came to a screeching halt in front of them. They all looked up and that's when I saw her face.

Her blue-gray eyes were streaming with tears, and her makeup was running down her face. Her long, blonde hair was a tangled nest of mud and hairspray, and part of a silver tiara was broken off in her hair. The other part of it was a few feet away on the ground. I could see the diamonds that had fallen off of it scattered in the dirt and grass. Her shirt was torn and her black jacket lay off to the side. She must have been freezing. I could feel the fear rolling through her body in heavy waves and the pain from her ribs and arm. I doubt she knew, but she had three broken ribs and torn muscles all the way from her elbow up. Not to mention the cut on her head that was bleeding profusely. I'm sure the vampires noticed it, because their already red eyes just got a bit darker. The sad part was I couldn't help but notice the beauty behind all of this, behind the smeared mascara and eyeliner. Behind the tears, blood, and crazy feelings she was having. I felt drawn to her, and I knew I had to help her.

I got out of the car and stood there, facing the fucked up scene before me, somehow knowing exactly what was needed to be done. I shot stings of confusion, fear, and anxiety through them and a calming feeling to the girl. The vamps immediately dropped her and ran away. I just stood there, not completely sure what to do. Her eyes glanced up and met mine, and I was mesmerized. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but her. I couldn't think of anything but helping her, getting her to a safe place, getting her better and making sure she was never hurt again. Just then, a stupid thought popped in my head, ruining my perfect bliss; could this girl be the one Alice told me about? There was only one way to find out, I suppose.

"Are you Alexandria?" I asked.

She just looked at me, and I knew she was scared to death so I sent some more calm towards her. She couldn't raise her head because of the wound on your forehead, so I rushed forward and held my hand against the cut. She shivered at the cold touch of my fingers, but for once I didn't recoil. She wasn't feeling fear, at least towards me. She was obviously still afraid from the immortals that attacked her, but she wasn't scared of me. She was intrigued and hopeful, hopeful that I could help her, hopeful that I could explain what the hell was going on.

"Hun, I understand that you're scared, but you're going to have to talk to me if you want me to help you." I looked into her eyes, and I knew she was hurting, not only physically, but emotionally as well. She was holding something back, something that she didn't want springing to the surface, something that was buried deep in the dungeon of her soul.

I felt her take a deep breath and it had to have been painful. She grimaced and finally uttered those two words that would echo in my thoughts for the rest of eternity-

"It's Alex."

**Author's Note.**

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not posting! I use my school laptop to write on, and I recently switched schools so I didn't have an internet connection to post with. There will be more chapters coming shortly. I also want to apologize for the length of this; I know it's not that long or much going on. I hope you like it, and, again, I'm really sorry.**

**Love Always,**

**MichelleMassacre. 3**


End file.
